The Day Raito Met L
by sasukexchan
Summary: Raito’s life is suddenly turned around when the new boy appears o-O LxRaito
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: OOC, Romance, --I will try my hardest at Humor-- I promise :), Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Dote Note or any of the characters in any way no matter how much I would like to :D

Summary: Raito's life is suddenly turned around when.. the new boy appears.. LxRaito

--

School.

I personally think that school is a complete waste of my time these days, well; you could say that I know it all.

Like, for instance, everything the teacher writes on the board and asks someone for an answer I know what the answer is and how to do it, etc and wished that I could die right there because I was completely bored out of my mind.

I got full marks in all my tests and have never gotten below one hundred percent, except this one time I got ninety-nine percent because I forgot to write my name on the test paper.

I didn't think that teacher liked me; I thought that it was completely slack deducting a mark just because I _forgot_ to write my name on the test sheet paper. Though, it wasn't like I cared that much…

-Sigh- I don't think I'm an extremely sociable person. Some think I'm just stuck up, probably cause I am a zillion times smarter than they will ever be.

Ok.

So, want to see how I spend my daily life?

Well. If you do, this is how it goes…

Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, come back home, have a shower, go have dinner and go to bed.

Gee, my life is real boring huh?

Ah well.

My life is ok in all, I guess.

But, _nothing_, ever prepared me for the arrival, of the new boy…

--TBC—

--

A/N: Hi everyone  Hope everyone liked it so far, I am still extremely inexperienced as this is actually my second fanfic I have ever written. My other one, I shall deem it as a failure o-O But, I will probably post it up all the same, just to see whether anyone would like me to continue it It is a Naruto one if anyone is interested and I might turn it into yaoi though if I continue the pairings will be NaruxSasu and KakaxIruka but when I first started it, I wasn't really going to make into full on yaoi ''' Only because my friends Don't like yaoi and anything alike and if I told them that I liked yaoi my fate would be sealed and I would be doomed for the rest of my life :D yup! I have totally supportive friends lol o-O ''' Yeah, but then again maybe it not work out so sorry if that happens to all you yaoi fanatics out there hehe so sorry I ramble a lot O-O Well I will really appreciate reviews, so tell me what you think of the story so far If I don't get at least… I don't know but I wont bother updating it :( Sorry, I just want to know if anyone is interested in reading this :) I will try to post longer chapters next time n so sorry it was an awfully short chapter n sorry for lack of summary, i seriously couldnt think of a better summary o-O n thanks everyone if you made it this far into my awfully way long authors note hehe n thanks loads for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OOC, Romance, --I will try my hardest at Humor-- I promise :), Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Dote Note or any of the characters in any way no matter how much I would like to :D

Summary: Raito's life is suddenly turned around when.. the new boy appears.. LxRaito

--

Girls…

I got another one of those girls this morning turning up at my front door proclaiming she loved me.

I think her name was Momo or something…

Well, I am popular with the girls, probably because they think I'm hot, or something along those lines.

But, they eventually realized (it took them forever) that I just wasn't going to go out with _any_ of them.

Though some of them just keep persisting anyway.

Yeah, I politely let down each of the girls telling them that I was sorry and stuff.

Well, you get the picture.

I am not sure but I am just not interested in any of the girls and I know it was about time I got myself a girlfriend, but, I don't want just anyone.

I wanted someone to love me like I loved them.

Not just some girl down the street who only liked me for my looks, and anyway, I didn't know half the girls who tell me they loved me anyway.

I don't go out with complete strangers.

I woke up pretty early this morning, did my usual morning routine and went to school.

Though yeah, a girl showed up (You know the story) but otherwise all was well.

Gee… I don't know why, but today…

I feel as though something is going to happen…

Something good…

And I sure hoped my feeling was correct.

I went into my classroom and sat down in my spot in the back of the classroom, just by the window that looked out towards to the park, which was close to the school.

I was looking out through the window only half paying attention…

That was…

Until _he_ walked into the classroom…

'Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Hideki Ryuga.'

'I hope you all make him feel welcome,' Mr Kobata told us smiling enthusiastically.

'You may take the empty spot beside Raito-Kun.'

The boy nodding his thanks to the teacher and slowly went down the isle, then sat down beside me.

He had a set of hair that was almost wild like, as it was certainly all over the place on his head and had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for who knows how long.

He sat pulling his knees up to his chest on the chair while holding up his utensils as he got them out his bag, getting ready for class, most particularly.

I watched, fascinated by the boy until I realized I was most probably staring and looked away quickly.

Somehow though he must have noticed cause his gaze was now on me…

'Um… Hi, my name is Yagami Raito,' I said nervously to him as his eyes continued to bore into me.

'Hi….'

'So, nice to meet you' 'I hope you will like it here, I could show you around the school later if you want?'

He seemed to be taken back by my offer but quickly recovered.

'Its ok, I already know where everything is.' 'I had taken to getting myself a layout of the whole school, but, thank you anyway,' He said flashing me a small smile that unfortunately quickly disappeared.

It was then the teacher started class so I didn't have a chance to talk to the mysterious boy during class after that conversation.

I was surprised because I actually enjoyed having a conversation with him.

I hardly ever talked to anyone really nor actually enjoyed having a conversation with them more or less.

And I hoped that we could do that again sometime.

And maybe even become his friend…

I would like that.

--TBC—

--

A/N: Hi :) I know, I know, I said I wouldn't update until I get some reviews but I found myself writing this chapter anyway - Hope you enjoyed it! And special mentioning to C Elise, thx a lot for the awesome review! :D n all reviews will be appriciated as always :3


End file.
